


Morning Cuddles

by oya-my-ass (JaegerAndTheMockingbird)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Levi, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fiction, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sharing a Bed, Short, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerAndTheMockingbird/pseuds/oya-my-ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Throws non proofread Ereri fluffy drabble at you*<br/>Basically just Eren and Levi waking up and snuggling. Literally. That's it. But enjoy all the same!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Cuddles

A thin light filtered into the room against the odd dust particle floating around, casting a golden hue across the bare walls, highlighting the dark shadows over the ridged stone. It fell down over the white sheeting, hitting soft curves and bumps in the fabric where the two males lay cuddled in each other’s arms quietly. The taller of the two had curled himself down slightly in the night, his nose buried down into the smaller male’s chest contentedly, his arms slunk around the tiny waist that seemed almost invisible underneath the large baggy shirt the smaller male wore to sleep in. The smaller of the two males was stretched out on the mattress, his head dipped down to bury his nose into the male’s thick hair, each breath puffing quietly, just not quite silently with the slight angle he lay at. The younger stirred drowsily in the loose grasp of the older male, causing him to grunt quietly and lift his head, disturbing him just enough to partially awaken to let the boy settle again before nosing down into him to rest once more. The taller of the two squeezed his eyes shut tightly to stop the gentle gold light peeking through his closed eyes, turning his head down toward the mattress to be enveloped in blackness again, only to feel the older male’s arms squeeze around him gently to quietly rouse him from slumber. “Good morning baby…” The familiar, deep husky morning drawl finally made the male turn his head up, bright green eyes flickering open heavily before resting halfway, adopting an almost doting stare as he moved to nuzzle up against the older male’s throat affectionately, giving a light grunt as he replied with “Morning love…” while he stretched himself lazily without removing his slack grasp around the older. The raven haired male dropped his head out to the side to push a soft kiss to the boy’s skin before his arms tensed where they were slung softly under the boy’s, around the top of his ribcage, causing him to puff softly with the new pressure before he let his weight relax back out onto the bed sheets with a prolonged, breathy, quiet groan. His grey gaze fell to find the boy’s bright green eyes, studying his wide stare for a mere few moments before dropping his head back down, resting his forehead down through the younger male’s hair before nuzzling at him, causing the boy to give a soft giggle. “I suppose we ought to get up…” His words came through a soft sigh, pulling his head back quietly as the young boy whined in response, pulling his wide gaze toward the older male “Do we have too?”  
“…Nah.”


End file.
